peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodwill GARBAGE!
PBG finds some random stuff to play with at the thrift store. Synopsis PBG has a Meteor Rocket. He shows the image on the box. He tries to launch the rocket. The first one blows off to the side. The second attempt doesn't even go off the launch pad. This is PBG's Goodwill Garbage. Instead of video games, PBG will go to the thrift store to find other things. Maybe some of it will be good. PBG has a Squishy Human Body. PBG squishes the stomach. The heart is falling out. PBG wants to see real digestion. PBG finds a lost bone and shoves it into the chest. There is no pizza to feed the person. PBG has a body parts poster. The body falls apart when PBG opens it up. He plays with the body parts, before smashing it with a pick. PBG has an Infopedia CD ROM. PBG starts reading random trivia. Another PBG is on his couch, and he looked up what he wanted on his phone 20 minutes ago. PBG has a grabber, and grabs a bow and arrow from Breath of the Wild. PBG cuts himself with a knife. Todd jinxed it after telling PBG to be gentle! "*Continues using knife the exact same way as before*" PBG thanks Arthur as he finishes cutting the bow out. PBG shoots a window, missing his amiibo target. It sucks, and only shoots about five feet. He hits Todd. Basket Case is a headband hoop game. PBG finds that they have ping pong balls. PBG is disappointed with how it looks. PBG wants his money back from Cole! PBG uses duct tape to put the headband together. PBG gets it on his head and shoots one on his first try. He then struggles after that. He takes it outside. The ground leads 13-1, despite PBG claiming 2. He then drops the one he has! He finally scores 2-17. PBG celebrates getting a larger ball in the hoop, and smashes it into the ground and walks off. Todd has no idea where he is going. PBG hypes up the moisture meter. He measures the moisture meter in the ground in the rain. PBG has a Hungry Bear Feeding Game. He likes it, especially the moving tongue. PBG pretends to have gotten his tongue stuck in the bear. "(Todd giving me a look)" The batteries are put in, and PBG demands it make noise. PBG struggles to shoot the gun. Todd shoots the gun at PBG. PBG gets the sound to work by shoving the gun into the tongue. PBG and Todd compete to get the best score. Accidental fire counts as a shot! Todd gets a few shots very close. One of the balls has already been lost, until PBG finds it under the trash! PBG gets onto the ground, and hits the tongue, but it did not go in! PBG decides to get one more shot. PBG gets it in! Todd barely misses. PBG loves sport. PBG shows his sports photo magnet. PBG slings out the trash at the end. Category:Goodwill Games Category:Videos